


He's a Rebel

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Master/Pet, Omega Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesse is a feisty omega that got adoped by the two married alphas Jack and Gabriel. They wanted a little pet for quite a while now and also someone to hopefully start a family with someday. Jesse has a wild side to him, but with the right training his new masters will turn him into a sweet toy in no time.Tags will be added over time.





	He's a Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first short chapter. I'll try and update every day and see where this story will go over time. Have fun!

Jesse was nervously pulling on the collar around his neck. He was sitting in the back of a black van and was wearing a collar for the first time. He was an omega and that grew up in one of the many houses that dedicated themselves to the training of omegas that would get sold as pets to betas and alphas. Jesse was a feisty one and wasn’t a big fan of all the strict rules of his former trainers, but Gabriel and Jack were well aware of that. 

The two alphas were married for many years now and had decided, that they wanted a sub and probably someone to start a family with someday. They planned on getting everything prepared to finally keep an omega sub and today they had been confident enough to finally pick one up. At the shelter they had found a lot of pretty and well-trained omegas, but there was one that had seemed to make some trouble. Jesse had mouthed back at his trainers and sometimes even tried to attack them when they were doing something Jesse didn’t like. He hadn’t been available for sale because of his awful behaviour, but Jack and Gabe were sure that this was the one. They got him for very little money and accepted the challenge of putting the omega in his place themselves.

They were on their way home now and Jesse still wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with this. He was a little cold since omegas were usually kept naked and it was late October now. It didn’t take long until they reached their cute little home on the outskirts of town. It was a comfortable house with a small backyard. It had everything they needed and they were very happy with what they had. When the car stopped Jesse removed the seatbelt and opened the door. Gabriel and Jack got out of the car as well and Gabriel came closer to Jesse to grab the leash. “Next time you’ll wait until one of us opens the door for you”, he said in his old commander voice and walked towards the door with the young omega. 

“Is… Is this my home now?”, Jesse asked without even reacting to what Gabriel had said before. “And you will only speak when spoken to”, he added as he unlocked the door. Maybe the little punk was a bit feistier than the two of them had thought. Jack just let out a little chuckle and followed the two of them inside. 

Inside Jesse took a look around and had to smile a little when he saw all the Halloween decorations and the lovely interior. “May-… Sorry”, Jesse said quietly when he wanted to speak again, but quickly remembered what Gabriel had said before. “Good boy”, Gabriel said and ruffled his hair. Jesse had made another mistake, but he had quickly noticed what he had done wrong and apologized. They would start their training by telling Jesse when he was doing something right. The little affection made Jesse purr and he smiled up at his taller alpha. 

“I’ll show him around, how about you prepare the bedroom in the meantime, Gabriel”, Jack suggested and let his hand run over Jesse’s back down to his ass. He was really excited to bring Jesse to the bedroom later and to play around with him once they had agreed to some rules.


End file.
